Missed the Boat?
Get to the at the nearby jetty. The mobsters will have left the rendezvous location at a certain time. Get to the mobsters' before they leave. One hour remaining until the mobsters' boat leaves the rendezvous location. The have spotted you. Lose them. You've lost the Coast Guard. Take the contraband to the Try to avoid the Coast Guard }} Missed the Boat? is a mission given to protagonist Huang Lee by his Uncle Wu Lee in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Plot Uncle Kenny wants Huang to take a boat and head out to sea to meet a dealer carrying some drugs for him. Huang gets to the stalling boat and quickly heads out to the dealer. Spotted, he then gets back to the shore with the drugs, while being pursued by the coast guards. Walkthrough Drive to the indicated location after the cut-scene ends. Once there get in the indicated boat. Get to the dealer's boat in two minutes, so motor it away. The boat's engine will soon fail, and a mini-game will appear on the screen that it needs to be restarted. Related instructions are stated in-game. Get to the dealer and he will hand over the drugs. But then a coast guard helicopter will fly over the boat, warning Huang that he is spotted. Escape from the coast guard and head back to the indicated jetty. The boat will stall on occasions, so watch out. A small "Boat Health" meter will appear at the top of the screen, don't let this deplete (or fill in the mobile port). After losing the attacking helicopter head to the indicated jetty whilst avoiding the Coast Guard Dinghies. Destroying them is purely optional. Once arriving to the jetty, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the boat at the nearby jetty *Get to the mobsters' rendezvous before they leave *The [[Coast Guard Dinghy|'Coast']]' Guard' have spotted you. Lose them *You've lost the Coast Guard. Take the contraband to the jetty Reward The reward for this mission is 10 Heroin and a new safehouse in Lower Easton; the next two missions, Cash and Burn and Sa-boat-age, are also unlocked. Mission Replay Description "The big boss, Hsin, wanted us to start working with the mob. Uncle Kenny sent me to bring in some of their contraband coming in by the boat. I got into some shit with the coast guard, thanks to a piece of crap boat Uncle Kenny provided." Gallery IMG_1638.PNG|Missed the Boat? Walkthrough MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Kenny sends a e-mail to Huang. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang arriving at Kenny's warehouse. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Kenny knows that the Yu Jian was stolen by a secret group withing the Koreans. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang says the boss could be anyone. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Kenny tells him to watch Chan and Zhou closely from now on. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang asks if one of them is preparing to kill Hsin. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Kenny says he don't know about that, and tells Huang that is better get back on good terms with Hsin. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Kenny tells Huang that a shipment for Hsin is coming by boat. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Huang accepts the mission. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Driving to the docks to get a boat. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Getting in the boat. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS12.jpg|The boat's engine failing, and a mini-game will appear on the screen that it needs to be restarted. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Getting the shipment. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS21.jpg|The coast guard arriving. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS22.jpg|Escaping the coast guard. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS24.jpg|Delivering the shipment to the mobsters. MissedTheBoat-GTACW-SS26.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * Like certain missions in the game, while on the way to the mobster's boat, players are able to see unique circumstances happening, but will not on the way back. ** A Mob Cognoscenti is being chased by Police Patrols on the East Borough Bridge. ** A Dinghy incinerates and explodes, killing all three occupants. ** Three female NPCs are near the bonfire with another Cognoscenti on their side. ** A Mafioso and a Jamaican Posse gangster are having conversations, but the former soon kills the latter with a machine gun, with the latter's corpse falling into the water. A third Cognoscenti appears at the quay. Navigation }}de:Missed the Boat? es:Missed the Boat? pl:Missed the Boat? Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions